


Illusions

by doki_fanfics



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abduction, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aged-Up Gon Freecs, Angst, Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, Blindfolds, Collars, Dark, Domestic Violence, Kinks, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Modern AU, Possessive Behavior, Sadism, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Twisted, Violence, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doki_fanfics/pseuds/doki_fanfics
Summary: Modern AU (heavily reliant on Hisoka's Sadistic side--just a fair warning)Hisoka, a senior in College-seemingly picture perfect. Gon, a senior in High School-trusting and genuine. When Gon captures the interest of the upperclassman during a school field trip to a certain university, he'll learn the hard way that not everyone are who they seem to be.....Everyone has an outside persona, some more so than others. Some may have a more elaborate mask, while others may be very simple-partially transparent even. But, when the elaborate mask has everyone enticed by its beauty, it may serve to be the most dangerous and monstrous-and once it’s claws has sunken into it’s prey it’ll never let go.Killing Stalking Inspired→ Warnings inside! (sorry don’t really know how to write a summary for this one~)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, as the summary said, this is inspired by the Korean Manhwa Killing Stalking by Koogi. If you're unfamiliar with the series its pretty dark and twisted, so, this goes without saying that this fic will get pretty dark. Also, this is purely fiction-in no way shape or form am I supporting these sorts of actions in real life, so if this fic isn't right for you then please don't read it, this is always why I put the violence and other warnings at the top-and more may follow in the future. However, due to the fact this is only 'inspired' by the manhwa, I will not be following that storyline, so things may not go to that extent, but this fic will be heavily reliant with Hisoka's sadist side, and once again if that doesn't sit well with you then please don't read it~ I'll probably be post warnings in the beginning notes, so please be sure to actually read them because I don't want to upset anyone, but the warning was there for a reason.  
> Without further ado~ please enjoy~~

The same every day, 

wake up at 6:30, 

Shower,

Change into uniform, 

brush teeth,

Down stairs find the note stuck to the fridge

_ I’m sorry Gon, I won’t be able to make it home today, work has me busy. Have a good  _

_ Day! _

_ -Ging _

Eat toast,

Run and hope to make it to school on time

Gon sighed,  _ it’s the same every day….nothing ever happens…. _ He continued to run

along the sidewalk, looking at his watch,  _ 7:15, ok good, I should be able to catch the subway,  _ He quickly ran down the stairs of the station, dodging and weaving through the many people who walked to and from their destinations. He grinned,  _ looks like I won’t be late after all, _ his thought finished seeing the subway he was due to board come to a stop and doors open. He waited momentarily for some people to get off, once he was sure the coast was cleared he casually walked on sighing with relief,  _ now Mr. Razor can’t bust my ass for being late for the third time as he’d hoped,  _ He sat down and pulled out his phone,  _ ah-Killua texted me…. _ He quickly tapped the screen to open the unread message,

_ Killua: _

_ Gon! Where are you?!    _ _ 6:50A.M. _

_ Don’t tell me you forgot about the college trip today!?  _ _ 6:52A.M. _

_ Ugh! Fine don’t answer!    _ _ 6:53 A.M. _

Gon’s heart dropped to his stomach,  _ Crap! I forgot all about that! _ His fingers quickly typed out an apology, watching the screen waiting for his best friend to type back,

_ Killua: _

_ Dude, just hurry up-you can maybe make it-Just sprint! Get here before 7:45! _ _ 7:25 A.M. _

Gon looked down at his watch,  _ 7:26, ok about 20 minutes...ok, think, think….. _ He grabbed at his hair in frustration, “ah~~~! This is hopeless!”  _ ah….I said that out loud…..crap… _ His hazel eyes looked around apologetically as his hand bashly rubbed the back of his head, bowing his head in a silent apology to those who shot him a disapproving look. As he looked around the train, he usually sees all the same faces in the morning, but a certain redhead caught his eyes,  _ hm? I’ve never seen him take this route before…. _ His eyes curiously took in the man’s body structure as the redhead stood holding the pole for balance, and his eyes stayed glued to his phone as if he was texting or reading something of importance-seemingly in his own world,  _ wah~ he looks so cool-he must be a model because he’s so tall!  _ As his mind caught up with his comment, the bitter reality hit him in the face,  _ Aww~! Why won’t I grow taller~!  _ He inwardly whined to himself-pitting his smaller frame and shorter legs

Gon gasped as the subway came to a stop, as he looked up he quickly got to his feet-stretchy momentarily- _ as soon as the doors open, it’s an all out sprint,  _ he sighed-readying himself, 

_ One, _

_ Two, _

_ …. _

_ …. _

_ … _

_ Three! _

As soon as the doors opened enough for him to get through, he was gone-leaving everyone behind him to stare at the over energetic teen...However, the certain redhead smirked at the sight, finding the teen amusing-completely aware of the wondering hazel eyes,  _ hm~ he’s….interesting~ _

___________________________________________________________________________

“Where is he?!” Killua started to pace as the rest of the Seniors started to board the buses

“Don’t worry he’ll get here, you worry too much you know,” Kurapika crossed his arms at his stressed out friend

“He’s right ya’know, If there’s anything Gon’s good at, it’s getting things done at the last minute.” Leorio leaned against the bus they were to board

Killua stopped pacing, looking at his two carefree friends, “You don’t get it-if he’s late a couple more times then he can’t graduate-and they’ll hold him back!” Killua growled out, clenching his fist,  _ I’m going to knock some sense into him when he gets here-Dammit Gon where are you?!  _

Leorio looked down at his watch,  _ 7:39, _ “We have about five more minutes--”

Just as Leorio was about to finish, Gon burst through the school’s front gates, “I’m Here!!” His legs sluggishly carried him across the courtyard to where the seniors were lined up-waiting to board.

Mr.Razor crossed his arms, smirking down at the tired panting teen, “Wow, look at you, with five minutes to spare-that must be a record.” His taunt didn’t go unnoticed by the teen, but his mind and body was too tired to care, “Hey-I made it on time, it counts for something” Gon tiredly defended himself. Mr.Razor only chuckled, “Your good for today, just try to get here by a decent time. Now get moving-we can’t wait on you all day” His teacher walked away, leaving Gon to will his body to the closest boarding line,  _ I wonder where Killu-- _

“You Idiot!” Killua’s came down-hitting Gon on the back of the head without warning, 

“Ah! Killua!” Gon jumped, turning as fast as his fatigued body would allow him, “What the hell was that for?! I made it on time!” Gon rubbed his head, looking at his friend hesitantly

Kurapika chuckled, “Your fine Gon, Killua was just worried about you,” Killua looked away from the bright hazel eyes looking at him expectantly, “No. I was not.” crossing his arms he walked ahead of the other three,boarding the bus without looking back

Gon grinned, “Aw~ Killua, you were worried~?” Gon knew he was playing with fire, but he couldn’t help but tease his friend. As Killua was walking to an empty seat-he heard the comment, swiftly turning around he glared at Gon, “Don’t sit with me-sit with Kurapika since you two like to talk too much” With that final comment he turned and started walking, yelling over his shoulder, “Leorio-you come sit with me” Leorio shrugged, whispering to the other two, “Guess you pissed him off…” Leaving to go sit with the white haired fuming teen, the other two went to sit behind them-snickering and intentionally whispering just loud enough so Killua knew they were talking about him-only to laugh loudly to cause him to grind his teeth in irritation the entire ride to the university.

Once they had all gotten off the bus, the four of them looked at the campus in awe, the landscaping, the large buildings, the spacious and homely feeling the campus was giving off at encaptured them all.

“Wah~ This place is awesome already….” Gon said with his mouth slightly gaping, taking in the sheer aesthetics. Killua nodded his head in understanding, his past irritation forgotten, while Kurapika and Leorio had nodded in understanding along with the the other teen. 

The squeak of a megaphone caused all the seniors to shudder, jump, and flinch, “Everyone get in groups of your homeroom, your homeroom will be your tour group for today--” before he continued some seniors let out audible groans-obviously not to pleased with the setup. “You don’t like it? Then whoever throws a tantrum shouldn’t be on this campus-whoever has a problem, your more than welcome to get back on the bus!” as he finished his scolding, the seniors were all silent, waiting for him to continue-seeing as he was not going to put up with any problems, “no? Ok. Like I was saying, get into groups of your homeroom, there we can get tour guides started, now let’s go-we don’t have all day!” 

With the last order every student started moving-pushing and shoving, not wanting the get on Razor’s bad side, Gon, and Killua were thrilled because they would be able to stay together since they had the same homeroom-but they had to be seperated from Leorio and Kurapika because the two of them had another homeroom. 

“At least we get to stick together!” Gon high fived Killua, as the two of them were starting to get more excited to start exploring. When everyone had gotten into their homeroom groups, their group had been reduced to 25 students in it, they all waited in the campus’s commons until they had finally gotten a tour guide assigned to them, a current student who was a senior at the university.

The tour guide took them through all the buildings, the dormitories, the different dining halls, introduced them to some professors who were on campus, and had finally let them sit in on a Chemistry class to observe. The tour guide lead them to the athletics center where there they were the random group selected to compete in a dodgeball match against 25 of the university’s seniors.Killua and Gon were excited they were the group that had gotten chosen to participate, because the other activities they could’ve gotten didn’t interest him in the slightest

“Work together right?” Killua asked looking to his best friend, a competitive spark in each other their eyes, “mmm!” Gon fist bumped the other- both grinning, barely able to stand still with how much anticipation they’ve been holding back. 

When they walked into the gym the University Seniors were already stretching, and the balls had already been arranged on the midline of the court. Gon took in his opponents appearances, _they’re huge…._ As his eyes continued to skim along the line of older students, his eyes widened, _ah! It’s him!_ _The model-I mean guy from the subway!_ Killua saw his friend’s shocked expression, “hey, you ok?” he asked, Genuinely concerned. Gon snapped out of his gaze, “ oh, Yeah, Sorry I just saw someone from this morning on the subway-I was just surprised that’s all.” He awkwardly laughed at his obvious staring-trying to play it off, Killua just cocked an eyebrow at him, “right….?” Before they could continue their conversation their classmate called to everyone, “Everyone let’s go circle up! We need a plan!” The homeroom all circled together, whispering different tactics, possibilities, and trying to spot the weakest link-and similarly trying to spot the strongest player.

From across the court, the familiar redhead looked over his shoulder smirked at seeing the ‘interesting’ boy he ‘coincidently’ had gotten to see on the train,  _ oh~ We get to  _ _ play together~ _ _ hmm~ this should be fun~ _ licking his lips at the undertones his thoughts prompted. 

The homeroom’s tour guide put on a ref’s jacket, grabbing the whistle she had gotten everyone’s attention, “Now everyone line up! When I blow the whistle you may run to retrieve a ball-but you may not cross the court’s midline-stay on your side, or you’ll be considered ‘out’ if you cross into your opponent’s territory!” 

Killua and Gon’s class all looked at each other, silently making sure each were prepared to sprint, meanwhile others stayed back as they were the backups. Gon and Killua smirked, both itching to start the game

“On your mark……..

Get Set!

Go!!” 

As the whistle screeched the high school seniors sprinted, only to stop…  _ Why weren’t they running to get a ball? _ Gon thought as he watched the older students stay back-laying in wait for the younger students...as if they were waiting to pounce on the naive prey….. Gon looked to Killua-who was glaring,  _ They’re underestimating us! _ Before Killua could snapped, his classmates had recklessly hurled the balls to the opponents.

The elder students either kicked the ball up into the air, some bumped the ball into the air-ultimately making it easier to catch, sending almost 11 of their classmates out. Gon looked to Killua with wide eyes,  _ Those weren’t light throws, and they just so easily dodged…. _ Killua jogged backwards, never turning his back on his opponent, to Gon he whispered, “This is going to be a test of endurance-keep dodging until they start tiring themselves out-then we can move in for the kill, got it?” Gon smirked, “Great minds think alike.” Killua smirked back at his friend, turning his attention just in time back to the game, the elder students ran full sprint to the midline, spinning and then releasing the ball with all the gathered momentum. The ball was going to both of them-but luckily they both had fast enough reflexes that they moved to the side-Gon deliberately fell to the ground as another hurled at him mid-dodge, However due to the fact he dodged, the girl behind him paid the price-as she expected him to get caught 

The game went on for half an hour, 

Killua and Gon had sweat dripping from their hair, their endless jumping, ducking, throwing their bodies to the side and to the floor, sometimes having to roll quickly as another ball was followed by the previous ball they had avoided. The elder students however, didn’t look much better, their throws came slower, and sweat was dripping from their face. By this time it was only Killua and Gon left, and on the opposing side the redhead and two other players. Killua saw one older student go to throw the ball at Gon, as soon as he looked away Killua threw the ball with his entire upper body strength-sending the ball with enough power Gon heard to go past his head, hitting the elder student so it ricocheted off of him-leaving him unable to catch the ball. Killua and Gon smirked,  _ two on two, _ Killua and Gon quickly ran to grab a ball, running Gon went to throw a decoy-as Killua went to actually release ball-this time gaining more momentum than the last-However as Gon went to be the decoy-the redhead saw his opening-sending the ball with full strength-he hit Gon head on, causing the younger to fall

Killua had gotten his target out, but his eyes were wide-and mouth slack with shock-he didn’t even see when the ball came to hit Gon or he would’ve gotten it. Gon got up, “Aw, well it was a good game,” He tried to laugh it off, but inwardly he was still disappointed that he hadn’t been able to hang on a little longer. As he went to go sit with his classmates, they all congratulated him-telling him how cool they were, and how good they were, but none of it mattered to Gon-due to his childish and competitive nature, he just really wanted to win…

20 more minutes of endless dodging, counter attacks, and nail biting moments were shared between the match of Killua and the redhead, however, it ultimately came to a close as Killua mistepped, and as Hisoka dodged his attack-the redhead whipped around-releasing the ball from gasp leaving the boy with not enough time to react, letting the ball come in contact with him. 

The elder students, and the high school students all bowed to each other-showing sportsmanship, although Gon and Killua both wanted to try again, their competitiveness coming to surface. Killua, nonetheless went to Gon, “That was an awesome game but we got them next time!” He smiled, Gon mirrored his expression, feeling uplifted by his friend, “mmm! Yeah! You bet we do!” Killua felt relief as he saw his friend lighten up, “Hey I’mma go get some water, but I’ll be right back!” Gon nodded, waving him off

His hands came up to feel his sweat drenched hair, grimacing,  _ I must stink now…. _

“Good Game~” The silky unknown voice made him jump, startled he turned around on his heel,  _ Th-the redhead?! _ Gon shook his head, feeling as though he was just staring at the taller male stupidly, “Ah, th-thanks! You too, I mean, Good game-to you too…” He smiled, feeling heat rush to his face,  _ Why are you acting like an idiot?! _ He mentally kicked himself, Hisoka saw the blush and chuckled,  _ ah~ how cute~ _ “Why thank you~ oh?” Hisoka looked at Gon with slightly raised eyebrows, Gon looked at the sharp gold orbs, “huh? ‘Oh’?” He questioned, unsure what the elder was referring to

Hisoka took the white towel resting on his shoulder, “here, you can use this to dry your hair off,” He smiled his best friendly smile down towards the boy, causing more heat to rush to his face as he dropped the plush fabric on top of his head, “Ah-no, I can’t-really-it’s ok, this is yours-and-I can’t dirty this…” Gon was midway from taking the fabric off his head when Hisoka stopped him by raising his hand-motioning for him to halt.

“How about we exchange numbers and I can just text you where to drop it off at once your through with it, I mean you go dripping water everywhere though the school, ok?” His voice came out smooth, and Gon was surprised by how much he enjoyed hearing him speak, not trusting his voice he nodded his head ‘yes’ once, “Good, then that settles it~” Hisoka reached into his duffle bag, slung across his shoulder, retrieving his phone he went to add a contact, “Here you can put your number in here,” He gave his phone to the shorter male, fighting the urge to smirk at how simple the teen was to manipulate. Gon handed the phone back, “Ah~ so Your name’s Gon, well Gon, My name is Hisoka~ It’s a pleasure to meet you~” Gon looked up to the elder male, “It’s nice to meet you as well Hisoka” His smile reached his eyes,  _ how exciting, I actually met a new friend today! _ Just as Hisoka was about to continue the conversation, a few university girls ran up to Hisoka, “That was really cool Hisoka!” “Yeah! The way you threw the last ball-I wasn’t expecting that!” “Oh we-and a couple of our friends were wondering if you were free tonight?” They had completely shut Gon out, university guys came over, one slung their arm around Hisoka’s shoulders, “Hm, yeah we might all be able to go with you guys, but Hisoka’s gonna go to swimming practice with us first-right?” Hisoka smiled at all of them, raising a quick hand to silence the ongoing questions, “one second everyone,” He easily pushed through everyone to find Gon standing in the back of the cluster that formed, “I’ll text you tonight, ok?” He smiled one last time at the younger male, leaving with the group of following behind him-seemingly trying to win him over, and get attention from him.

Gon stood in the same spot for a little while longer,  _ he seems really…. Sought after...Maybe he shouldn’t text me...I don’t want to bother him… _ Killua came running back to him, “Hey where’d you get the towel from?” Gon looked at the towel on hanging off his head, “oh, someone just gave it to me….Hmm, I guess we should get going to the bus?” Killua nodded as they followed their homeroom back to the buses they came on.

_________________________________________________________________

As Gon got the window seat he looked out as they started to pull away from the university, he eyes widened to see the Hisoka surrounded by the many people who seem as though they would ‘bend over backwards’ just to please him,  _ hmm, I wonder....is it because he’s charismatic, or is it because he looks like a model…. _ he shook his head,  _ why am I thinking about this that much?! _

________________________________________________________________

He walked back to his house, tired and hungry,  _ at least it’s the weekend…. _ When he got home, he pulled off his shoes, not surprised to see the house vacant,  _ of course dad isn’t home...why would he be home anyways…  _ He dragged his body up the stairs grabbing his phone off his night stand he went to start a bath, letting the warm water fill halfway, and sliding his sore body into the inviting warmth,  _ ah~ It feels so nice~ _ His eyes closed momentarily, enjoying the quiet…….

……..

…….

**Beep Beep**

His eyes cracked open,  _ ah. Well it was nice while it lasted… _ His hand went to grab his phone off the toilet seat, opening his messages,  _ hm? Unknown number….? Ah! Could it be Hisoka? _ His finger tapped the message, 

(-----)----------

_ Hi Gon~ This is Hisoka ^^ _

Gon:

_ Hi Hisoka!Thanks for texting me, but if you’re busy, please don’t feel as if you have to^^;; _

Hisoka:

_ Don’t worry I’m not busy, but thank you for being so considerate _

Gon:

_ Haha, sorry to be so forward but how should I give you back your towel? _

Hisoka:

_ You can drop it off this weekend at my house, I’ll text you the address  _

Gon:

_ Ok, sorry but I’m very tired so, I’m going to sleep-Good night! _

Hisoka:

_ Good Night! I’ll talk with you later! _

Gon put his phone back on the toilet seat, slumping back in the water he sighed,  _ guess I’ll just go drop off his towel tomorrow, he seems nice thought…hmm...I’m so tired already….. _

________________________________________________________________________

THE NEXT DAY

Gon kept glancing down at his phone, watching his map-making sure he was going the right way.  _ Hmmm, He lives in a kinda remote area _ , He had to keep turning down backstreets,  _ oh, this should be his neighborhood…. _ He looked around his surroundings, there were multiple houses that seemed as though they haven’t been lived in for a few year to decades,  _ his house should be somewhere up here…. _ He continued up the sidewalk, eventually coming to a stop in front of a house with concrete arch with a wooden gate, leading to a very simple two story house,  _ hm, he would seem like the kind of person that would have an extravagant house, but this is just…’normal’.... _

He walked through the arch and gate, noticing how the garden was well kept, and how the shrubs were neatly and cleanly trimmed, _ He must like everything to be kept up with…. _ Gon continued to walk, making his way up the front porch steps, he hesitated,  _ I came all this way-I can’t just not return his towel now, just-just do it Gon! _ He finally brought his hand down to knock on the door, only-as his hand made contact with the door, the door wasn’t fully closed causing it to swing open, Gon jumped-startled by the loud noise the door had made,

“Eh? What?” He looked around outside, just to make sure no one would assume he was breaking into Hisoka’s house, _wait is Hisoka ok? It’s not normal to let your door stay open…_ Gon mustered the courage and stepped inside, “Hisoka?” He called out, shutting the door behind him, his cautiously walked into the main hallway, “Hi-Hioska? Are you ok?” As he continued to step on the wooden floors, he noticed how some creaked, “Hm?” He stopped, hearing a faint muffled noise, “...What...What was that?” He whispered to himself, Stopping all movement once again, he managed to strain his hearing to successfully hear it once again, _so it’s not just my imagination,_ He quickly looked behind him-making sure there was no one, affirming the coast was clear-Gon quickly pushed his ear to one side of the Hallway walls, not having either success with either wall, he stopped to hear it once more, _below me!_ He quickly dropped down on all fours pushing his ear to the ground, he heard the muffled sound the clearest- _was….is that a scream?_ _I need to find the stairs!_ His heart rate increased tenfold, he quickly walked into the nearest room finding only a single bed inside, he opened the closet-stopping in his tracks entirely- _I have to do this….What if Hisoka is in trouble? I’d want someone to do the same for me….after all-all he’s done has been showing me kindness...I have to help him!_

Gon reluctantly went to the hidden chained latched door, carefully-quietly, and cautiously he unwrapped the chain around the handle, quietly trying to open the latch, he peered down to find darkness,  _ I should probably keep this open….it looks to dark down there to see anything… _ Keeping the latch open his climbed the rickety wooden basement stairs, “What..What’s that smell?” He whispered to himself as a strong foul odor hit him, he continued until he reached the bottom.

“what...What is-What is this stuff….” His voice was shaky, his heartbeat skyrocket, while he simultaneously felt the true feeling of dread wash over his entire being…. His eyes took in a cart full of tool, all of which were dirtied by a crimson red, his eyes watered, fear enveloping him, his eyes shifted to the source of the muffled noise, 

His eyes watered, tears threatening to spill, He stood shocked to find a girl that had been missing for months beaten and tied to a pole, “You-You’re Neon? Wait I’ll get yo--” he stopped mid sentence, feeling as though he would have a heart attack, meanwhile Neon stared at him with wide eyes, tears slipping out of her eyes-They both can hear footsteps coming from above them….

Gon put a finger to his lips-motioning for her to stay quiet as he ran further into the basement, finding a place to hide, inside an empty cardboard box, he closed himself inside.

Tears easily slid down his face, as he heard the footsteps seemingly run to the single bedded bedroom, he put hands over his mouth to try to silence his labored breathing, hoping to buy some time

However, as the steps hit the echo of the basement seminet, he curled further within the closed cardboard box, “Gon~ You know it’s an invasion of privacy to wander through someone’s home, especially when they aren’t home~ but, thank you for returning the _towel_ ~” _damn I dropped it!,_ Gon shivered, hearing the man chuckle at such a minimal detail. He could hear the girl begin to cry again, and Gon squeezed his eyes shut, hearing the steps near the box 

The steps stopped, giving Gon a false sense of hope until-the box was yanked open, brown hazel eyes-stared into the eyes of a golden predator's gaze, 

“I found you~”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, kudos, and comments. I'm still kinda setting the pieces in place for the story but nevertheless I hope you enjoy!!!^^

_ The steps stopped, giving Gon a false sense of hope until-the box was yanked open, brown hazel eyes-stared into the eyes of a golden predator's gaze,  _

_ “I found you~” _

________________________________________________________________________

Gon felt his heart hammering in his chest as the small beads of sweat started to roll down the back of his neck. Hisoka smirked at the terrified boy who sat curled in the cardboard box, 

_ ah~ I love that expression~ _

“Hm~ Gon, I never knew boys your age still liked to play-” His finger came to rest on his bottom lip as if in thought, trying to find the right words to use, “such  _ trivial games~ _ ” 

“Hmmmm! MMM!” The girl tried to shout at the elder male who remained towering over the trembling teen

Hisoka’s playful smile cracked, a scowl replaced his features immediately. Gon’s inner alarms went off as he watched the almost instant reversal play on the man’s face, watching how the playful gold gaze turned dark and narrow, the man’s body visibly stiffened, and how his brows furrowed. Gon wanted to reach out and grab the man’s sleeve as he watched Hisoka turn away-turning in the direction of his captive.

_ Wai-wait! No! Stop! _ Is what he wanted to shout at the man. But, his voice betrayed him. His body felt as though weights were placed on him. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t say anything. He couldn’t help. He was useless. 

Hisoka turned his back to the younger male, disdain in his eyes as he watched the girl struggle against the metal that bound her. He closed his eyes, his fingers went to massage his temples in annoyance. The constant clanging of the metal echoed with every movement, constantly dragging and hitting the concrete floor.

“Enough.” The one word fell from Hisoka’s mouth with finalty. The captive instantly stopped moving. The metal which filled their ears halted. Her eyes wide and fearful. Gon dared himself to look up at both of them,

_ This isn’t who I met-Who-- _

His eyes shot to Hisoka as he saw the man turn back to him, his fingers no longer massaging his temples in annoyance. Gon shuddered watching how easily the man was able to replace the scowl with the same ‘genuine’ smile he had first met Hisoka with at the University. 

_ Liar.  _

_ Liar.  _

_ Liar. _

Hisoka gently smiled down at Gon, “Ah. I’m sorry, where are my manners, I don’t think you should be kept down here~ It’s no place for a guest.” He chuckled lightly, as if he were trying to lighten the air and completely act as though the third person was nonexistent. Gon was consciously watching it play out in front of him, but yet he didn’t feel like he was  _ there _ .

“Gon~? Are you alright~?” The velvet voice brought him back to reality. His eyes widened as he noticed he didn’t register the outstretched hand that was being offered to him. He didn’t want to touch him. He couldn’t feel his limbs anyways so it did nothing to help.

“Gon.” The voice came out a bit more stern, an unsaid command present, making Gon’s eyes look up to find Hisoka’s eyes had narrowed slightly in warning-wanting him to answer and accept his help.

“Y-yes. I’m...I’m fine.” Gon’s voice felt foreign to him, hearing the way it wavered and stuttered. His trembling hand struggled as it tried to reach the entire way to take Hisoka’s own. However as if he noticed the other’s struggle Hisoka reached out to grab Gon’s hand-yanking the boy to his feet. 

Gon’s knees buckled with the unexpected sudden shift, but thankfully he was able to catch his footing just in time before he fell back down. Hisoka watched, smirking at how much he could feel the smaller male shake, “Let’s get you up stairs~” Gon felt his stomach churn as he felt the larger defined arm wrap itself around his slim waist

_ No-don’t touch me _

_ Get away from him-get away from him-- _

His mind kept yelling at him. Yelling how dangerous Hisoka is to be around-warning and demanding for him to leave. Yet, his body refused to listen. Too Scared to function. 

Hisoka had to practically drag Gon up the stairs,  _ hm~ if he’s this scared then he should be rather easy to handle~, _ He glanced down wanting to see the fearful tears threatening to spill. Instead he saw the boy looking down the basement steps, concern hidden within the hazel depths, he followed the boy’s gaze-his grip tightening bruisingly once he saw how worried he was for the girl,  _ we can’t have that now can we… _ His mind spat out in well concealed anger

Gon felt eyes on him, quickly he tore his eyes away from the girl who sat bound in the basement silently pleading for him to not leave-anything but leave her alone...he instead settled for staring at their feet, his feet sluggishly attempted to keep up with Hisoka. In the end he felt the man drag him up the stairs-anxiety clawed at his mind-his imagination went from zero to one hundred

_ What’ll happen when we get to the top? _

_ What’ll he do to me _

_ Can I escape _

_ He’ll kill me _

_ I know to much _

_ He won’t listen to my pleas- _

_ No one will know what happened to me _

_ I’ll vanish _

_ I won’t see my friends-my dad _

_ I-I-- _

His mind came to a jolting end as he felt the man’s arm tighten around him-gripping his shirt and fingers digging into his skin. 

“Ah! I’m-I’m Sorry--!” His voice trembled attempting to plead, but Hisoka refused to even spare a glance down at the boy again. He knew he had probably bruised the boy-maybe even broke through his skin but the way he saw Gon looking on at someone such as  _ her _ , made his bloodlust stir inside him. 

_ I’ve kept her around to long, she serves no purpose-she’s just a barrier in the way that needs to be moved…. _ Unknowing his hand dug further into Gon’s ribs. Gon reacted- _ I need to get away! He’ll kill me-He’ll kill me-He’ll Kill Me! _ His feet dug into the floor while his hands shot to the arm around him-digging nails into the white skin, “LET ME GO!” Before Hisoka could register the sudden outburst-Gon had quickly turned in his hold, doing the only thing he knew in order to make the man release him for just an instant. He bit him. His teeth dug into the man’s forearm hard enough to break the skin. 

Hisoka felt the teeth pierce deeply into the tissue, surprised at the audacity the younger had-his hold loosened. Gon felt His opportunity. He turned and bolted for the door. He ran as fast as his shaking legs could carry him-out the closet and through the singled bedded bedroom. His hand went to push himself out the door frame of the bedroom

_ The Front door! _

Hisoka’s eyes widened,  _ He’s running away! He’ll get away! _ He quickly followed Gon, seething at how he had inflicted harm to himself. 

Neon had once again started whimpering in the basement, listening to the banging footsteps above her she desperately wanted to yell out to the smaller male,  _ Don’t-Don’t do it! _ Her body shook, terrified imagining what the boy would have to go through. 

**Bang**

Neon looked up at the floor above her, it was the final sound she heard...nothing else had followed the sound...The sound, sounding as though someone hit the floor….

Hisoka looked down at the now unconscious boy sighing,  _ looks like you’ll be more work than I thought. _ He grabbed the back of Gon’s collar dragging the body away from the door,  _ hm~ at least you’ll keep things interesting~ but, now. Where should I keep you~ _ He glanced down at him again,  _ no, not the basement. You’re special, so hmm~ what room is suited for you~?  _ He thought to himself a little while longer. Smiling at how adorable and relaxed the smaller male looked as he slept.

Bending to scoop the teen in his arms, he held him bridal style,  _ I know just where you can stay~ _ He thought as he pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. He walked down the hall, pass the bedroom, and the bathroom and went into the tiled kitchen,  _ hm, I should remember to bring him food later…. _ making a mental note he continued through the area, past the adjoining laundry room turning to his left he went up the wooden stairs. He stole glances at the sleeping form in his arms, wondering if he’d continue to remain as defiant as he had early or if he’d be easily broken

_ Anything can be taught with enough discipline~ _ he reasoned as he smirked to himself, he walked up to the platform, continuing up the staircase, eventually he reached the second floor. He turned to his right continuing down the short hallway, opening the door to his left. His bedroom. 

He gently placed the teen on the bed, pulling the covers up over the motionless body.  _ You’ll be so much fun~ I can already tell~ _ His fingers lightly traced the younger’s jaw, ending at his chin he gently tilted the teen’s head up, looking at the small parted pouty lips, 

_ no, no~ This isn’t right~ Abstain until he’s awake~ _

He reluctantly pulled away clearing his throat he stood to his full height turning away from Gon. As he walked out the room he remembered to leave the door unlocked,  _ I’ll give him the liberty until he defies me.  _

Licking his lips he thought of how confrontational the younger had proven himself to be,  _ Ah~ Gon-Kun~ I can hardly wait to discipline you~  _ Without another look to the door, he left to return back to the basement.

Before he made his descent his demeanor changed, eyes narrowing, 

_ time to get rid of wasted space~ _

____________________________________________________________

_ My-My head hurts…. _

Gon’s face felt the warm rays of the late afternoon sunlight caress his cheeks, His eyes fought to open. 

“Where...Where am I…?” His voice came out in a hushed whisper. The room he was in was an off white color with wooden floor boards.He noticed he was in a large bed, there was a window above a desk with an assortment of books and papers stacked on it in the corner with a plain white door beside it, a dark brown dresser position against the opposite wall, and another white door position in front of the bed. 

He pushed himself up to sitting position letting the blanket fall down his body, grimacing as he did so, “Why the hell does my head hurt this bad…” His hands came up to cradle his throbbing head. He closed his eyes sighing, trying to remember what last happened….

He waited and waited

_ Hisoka. _

It all came back to him-he bit him, tried to run to the door, his fingers gripped the door handle-pulse raised, he was so close- the door was locked. The dread was the last thing he knew before he felt something hit the back of his head, and his body crumbled to the ground. 

_I’m stuck._ _Where do I go…._ He groaned lightly as he got to his feet and as a result his head sent a shockwave through him. Clenching his teeth he bared it as he continued to lightly walk over to the window, he tried to open it, _really...he locked this…._ Sighing he looked at the door, _bastard was prepared…._ He went to the door by the desk and tentatively opened it out of curiosity, _oh. Just a bathroom…_ he closed the door, walking to the next one. His hand wrapped around the handle, _tch. He probably locked me in the room..._ He expected the familiar unmoving handle, only to have the door open smoothly in his grasp, _oh…?_

His head popped out of the threshold, looking to his left he noticed two other doors, looking to his right he noticed the stairs,  _ ah, so he carried me upstairs… _ His legs began to shake. 

_ I shouldn’t go-I bit him and tried to leave...he’ll hurt me…. _

_ But...he couldv’e easily killed me while I was unconscious… _

Taking a deep breathe he let his wobbly legs carry him to the stairs. He tried futilely to stop his trembling,  _ stop! Don’t show him your weak! _ He grit his teeth finally making it to the wooden platform. Before going down the stairs the entire way he looked down trying to identify where he was at,  _ the kitchen…? _ He moved to the side of the stairs pushing his body against the wall-not wanting to be seen by the elder, he quietly padded his way down the wooden steps.

As he got to the corner of the wall he peered out so only one eye could look around. He noticed a knife and carrot on the cutting board left unattended with a pot on the stove, 

_ he cooks? Ugh! Stay focused!  _

His mind reprimanded him for getting distracted so easily. He let out a grounding breathe,  _ ok. Go grab the knife then I could make a break for it-I only need to make it down the hall then I’m free! _

He took a step, then two, his head throbbing, heart racing at leaving the safety of his hiding spot. He walked around the table-closing in on the knife

“Oh~? Up so early~?” The sultry voice made him jump, turning to see Hisoka walk out from the hallway

“Hm~?” Hisoka’s eyes looked from the teen to the knife lying on the cutting board, “If you’d like to help cook, then please feel free~” Gon felt himself shrink under the presence standing before him in the kitchen. Gon knew Hisoka was saying it as though to mock him-already  _ knowing _ what he was going after,  _ he probably left it out in the open just to bait me...Damn it! And I fell right in his trap…. _ Gon’s trembling remained, 

_ stay calm stay calm stay calm- _

The mantra repeated itself throughout his head, shakily he brought a hand to scratch behind his head, as though he were embarrassed he forced a smile on his face, “Ah. Sorry, I-I don’t know how to cook…” 

Hisoka grinned at the boy, “hm~ what a shame, You should start learning some time~” He made his way to the cutting board, making sure to grab the knife before looking over his shoulder at the teen who remained in his spot.

Gon felt his blood run cold seeing how the golden orbs looked at him as though an animal was stalking its prey, “You can take a seat at the table, the food will be done shortly~” 

His body moved instantly, not even waiting a second to question the man.  He pulled out the chair at the furthest end of the table, wanting to put as much distance as possible,  _ if things go badly, I can sprint up the stairs and lock myself in the bedroom...ok, good, a plan, ok relax… _

His eyes stayed on the man, watching to make sure he doesn’t add anything to the food. Hisoka walked over to the cabinets and got out two bowls, scooping some of the stew for Gon and himself. Gon visibly stiffened when the food was placed in front of him, and watching how the man chose the seat in front of him, watching him just as Gon was doing. 

“I hope you enjoy~” Hisoka’s silky voice entered his ears, sending shutters throughout his body 

Gon looked down at the food, he wasn’t hungry. How could he be after everything he saw….

“It-It looks really good…” Gon tried to compliment, trying to gain the elders trust. Hisoka’s smirk widened, “Thank you, but are you not going to eat?” Gon tensed, hearing the slight change in tones, “No-that’s not it, I was just-just…” His mind couldn’t come up with an excuse-his inner alarms went off

_ He’s dangerous! Get away! _

His legs tensed getting ready to book it up the stairs

Hisoka’s expression fell, replaced with the darkened narrowed eyes, “You think I slipped something in it.” Gon went cold as he felt the gaze burning him. “No-really I-I didn’t--!” 

Hisoka’s hands unfolded off the table, “I tried Gon, I really tried to treat you special. I carried you to  _ my _ room, I could've just threw you in the basement. But no, I wanted to treat you as you should be treated, even after  _ you bit me _ .” His tone darkened with every word, “yet you sit here and accuse me.” Gon’s palms turned sweaty, “I-I didn't mean it….” 

before Gon could notice, he felt wetness drip down his face,  _ huh…? So much for hiding weakness… _ Hisoka felt arousal begin to pull inside him, “it's ok~” the two words made gon's eyes widen in disbelief at the man,  _ it's ok…?  _

Hisoka’s smirk return only this time it reached his eyes,  _ build him up first~ only to watch him fall~ _

“Yes~ you see i’m not an awful person Gon~ I'll forgive you this time, however next time,  _ watch how you act. _ ” Gon’s heart stopped at the warning,  _ he gave me a chance...don't screw it up. _ He looked at the food, no knowing how to respond feeling as though he should tread carefully.  _ Play along...play along, there’ll eventually be an opening then I can leave! _

His moral boosted,  _ I can do this! _ Hisoka watched the boy carefully, looking for any changes,  _ hm~ I’ll keep him close, just to be sure~ _ Hisoka cleared his throat causing the teen to glance back up at him, “Are you going to eat~” Gon noticed how his tone lightened, as though he expected the boy to submit after his warning, 

_ play along. _

Gon carefully went to grab the spoon in his bowl, bringing it up to his mouth he carefully blew on it before he put it in his mouth. Curious he looked over at the elder male, His smiling eyes hiding their true intentions, “So, is it to your liking~?” His hand came up to rest under his chin.

_ Why isn’t he eating…. _

Gon couldn’t voice his question-the risk to high of upsetting the redhead for a second time. He couldn’t stop, he continued one bite after another-the gaze still remained on him until he finished his bowl. He chanced a glance at Hisoka once more. 

Hisoka watched him, expectantly…. _ what is he waiting for? Did I do something wrong? _

He tore his eyes away-glancing down at his emptied bowl again... _ ah. _ He looked back to find the smile fell and hand under his chin stiffened, “um..” Gon forced a smile to reach his eyes, “Thank you for the food Hisoka-it was really good.” He froze his smile waiting for the elder to react

…….

_ …… _

_ …… _

Inwardly he sighed as he saw Hisoka smile back, “Good~ That wasn’t to bad was it~? Show appreciation when it’s due~” Gon nodded his head, as the man got up out of his seat. He took Gon’s emptied bowl to the sink. Gon tried to get up as well-he fell. Only now had he felt his limbs go numb,  _ Wha-What?! _ His heart started to pound, his vision was filled with black dots, 

The last thing he saw was Hisoka turn towards him leaning against the counter-legs crossed, “I can’t trust you just yet while I go to take out some trash and run an errand~” 

_ Damn bastard did slip something in the food! _

Hisoka watched as Gon slipped under,  _ hm. Every action as a consequence. _

He easily picked the teen up, _you’ve now lost the privilege of staying up stairs~_ He thought to himself, carrying the body down the basement stairs. He went to the far wall of the basement where the now emptied shackle laid. He gently laid Gon on the cold concrete, then turned his attention to fixate the shackle securely around the younger’s slim ankle, surprised in how soft the tanned skin was, _This time he’ll get off easy~_

He looked down at where the teen now laid-replacing his past captive.  _ Don’t disappoint me Gon~ _

With that final though he went back up the stairs, locking the basement door leaving Gon in pure darkness.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Just a fair warning though, because I really don't want to upset anyone but this fic is going to get pretty dark so if you don't like to read angst stuff then please don't read.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update #3! So Sorry for such a long delay!!! But I promise for now I'll be updating more often, so I hope you all look forward to future updates!^^ Also Thank you to all the readers, and support you all share with me, and of course thank you to all the comments, it's a lot of fun being able to read what you all think and interact with you all!

With that final though he went back up the stairs, locking the basement door leaving Gon in pure darkness.   

_____________________________________________________________

Hisoka’s porcelain skin was encased in rubber as he dressed himself clad in only an apron, and long surgical gloves. The muscles beneath his skin flexing with every push and pull, his fingers strained with his tight grip-his knuckles turning white grasping the handle of the saw cutting through the lifeless girl’s joints. His eyes narrowed in focus as he finished the last joint he set out to dismantle, 

_ She always was too much work… _

His mind growled out. Hisoka picked her up, piece by piece-shoving her dismantled corpse into a garbage bag which in turn was thrown carelessly into a duffle bag. After a few minutes of repetitively picking up the pieces and shoving them away his work had finally come to an end, he sighed tilting his head down to wipe the small sheen of sweat from his forehead across his shoulder. 

The gold orbs shifted across the room, 

_ ah, 2:55, right now should be the prime time to leave,  _

He threw off the bloodied rubber and half heartedly tossed on a pair of jeans and a white t shirt as he lastly heaved the weighted duffle bag over his shoulders walked to the front door- _ Gon. _ His head turned to look over his shoulder to the room leading to the basement,  _ no, calm down, he’ll be fine, he has an ankle cuff-he can’t leave, and it’s not like anyone lives on my street anyways… _

He exhaled deeply, turning back to the front door, not looking back as he closed it behind him with a satisfying ‘click’ of the lock. 

The street lights flickered in the darkness as the man crossed the barren street to his car parked on side the road. He half heartedly dropped the bag onto the pavement as he lifted the trunk’s hood and stuffed the bag into the back, he looked at it once more smirking, 

_ ah~ well looks like you really had proved me wrong~ there are people more naive than  _

_ you~ _

With a chuckle he closed the hood. The long fingers twirled his keys while he opened his driver’s door, dropping into the seat he started the ignition and closed the door.

_ Hm~ How am I so lucky to end up with such an adorable new toy~ _ He thought as he pulled away from the curve, driving further and further away from his house into the darkness. 

_____________________________________________________________________

9:30 AM (The Next Morning)

 

Killua ran up the steps to his friend’s house, knocking obnoxiously loud,  _ ugh! Gon really needs to learn to wake up earlier!! _ His eyes narrowed as he beat the door even louder planning to wake up his friend from his usual hibernation-like sleep. 

“Gon--!”

The wooden door abruptly opened. Killua’s eyes shot open as his mouth fell slightly ajared

“What is it kid?” Gon’s dad, Ging, said in a groggily voice as he rubbed his eyes filled with sleep.

“Mr. Freecs! ah-um...I’m really sorry I didn’t know you were home today-I thought you’d be working…” Killua bowed several times in apology,  _ dammit I look like a total ass now! _

Ging waved his hand in dismissal, “It’s fine, it’s fine, now what can I do for’ya?” He finished with a loud yawn

Killua stood upright, “uh, I came to see Gon, but if you’re home I know he’d like to spend time with you--” 

Killua caught Gings attention, making the sleep completely evaporate from his system, “Hm?”

“Huh?” Killu replied back in confusion

“I thought Gon was sleeping over at your place, because I came home wanting to surprise him last night but he wasn’t here….”

Killua’s heart skipped a beat, “No, he didn’t come over at all...I thought he was here…”

Ging leaned against the door frame, “Well did he say anything about going somewhere this weekend?”

Killua shook his head ‘no’. Ging sighed running a hand through his hair, “I think it’ll be fine, I mean he hasn’t called me or you for that matter. He’ll probably back at school tomorrow so I wouldn’t worry too much.” 

Killua’ jaw clenched,  _ This was always his problem he’s too relaxed to be a parent, and too obsessed with his job to ever look out for Gon! He never spends any fucking time with him! _ He forced his body to relax, “um, sir, I don’t think Gon would just leave because he’s usually not even up at this time...I usually come to get him up.” Killua tried to reason with Ging, desperately trying to show him that this should be alarming

Ging noticed the boy’s worry and his clenched muscles, “Look, Killua, I appreciate how deeply you look after my son but right now I don’t think this is anything to be concerned about-” Killua’s fists clenched by his sides, taking all his willpower to not shake the man, “But” Ging continued, “If it means this much to you, if he’s not back at school tomorrow, I can get my unit in the police station to file a missing persons report, and I can get someone under me to go look for him.”

Without thinking Killua blurted out, “Why can’t you look for him yourself, your the commander after all.” 

Ging smiled at the young boy’s aggressive tone, “ I’m working on several homicide cases, that I believe to be done by the same person, I don’t have time to go look for where my son is playing hookie.” 

Killua stared at the man glaring, “Fine. I’ll go look for him myself.”   

As he turned away Ging called out to him, making him stop to listen but never turning around, “You’re a good kid Killua, and I’m truly thankful that my son has a friend like you.”

Killua clenched his jaw,  _  Yeah because his parent can’t do their fucking job… _ He spat in his mind. 

Killua walked away from the house onto the sidewalk,  _ where the hell could he have gone…? I don’t even know where to begin… _ Killua kept walking idly while he thought to himself, sighing, he picked up his phone to text in a group message with him, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio, 

_ If Gon has his phone then he can reply or see but if not well then… _

 

_ Killua: Hey guys can you help me it’s urgent!    11:45 A.M _

 

_ Kurapika: What’s wrong??? I can come just tell me where!   11:46 A.M. _

 

_ Leorio: I second that! 11:46 A.M. _

 

Killua waited a few minutes wanting to see if Gon would say anything, sighing he replied back,

 

_ Killua: Gon’s misssing! And his dad wants to wait another day before getting the police involved, but I can’t just wait that long!!!   11:50 A.M. _

 

_ Leorio: Tell us where to meet up and we’ll help you, then you can tell us all about it   there! 11:50 A.M. _

 

_ Killua: Meet me in the park 2 blocks away from Gon’s House.   11:51 A.M. _

 

_ Kurapika: Be there in 5 minutes    11:52 A.M. _

 

_ Leorio: Getting in my car now, See you guys in about 7 minutes!  11:52 A.M. _

 

Killua walked to the park as fast as he could, meanwhile trying to calm his anxiety down, _calm down Gon could be perfectly fine…..but he also could be in danger…..dammit!_ His legs carried his body faster to the clear park filled with people walking, working out, children playing, and others walking their pets. Killua found an empty bench he could sit on as he waited for his friends. He stared at the grass, lost in his thoughts, scraping his mind for any clue Gon could’ve gave him to where he’d gone. 

The white haired boy looked up to the sound of gasping, 

“I-I made it as fast I could…” a sweaty kurapika said doubled over with his hands on his knees

“I can see that. But I'm gonna wait for leorio so I don't have to repeat myself.”

“Yeah that's fine with me,” he said as he plopped down by the shorter male, “but no matter what, I know Gon’s going to be fine. he's more smart than he seems sometimes.” He ended with a small chuckle 

Killua sighed dragging his hands through his hair, “but he’s to naive, he sees the good in every person he meets and that's going to end very bad for him if he's not careful!” His voice raised slightly, growing more agitated by the second at the thought of his friend’s trusting nature. 

“Killua I don’t think--” The blonde was abruptly cut off

“Hey guys, What’s the plan?” Leorio came to a halt behind the bench causing the two to swiftly to their heads to look behind them.

Killua got up off the bench, followed by Kurapika, “Wait first did he mention anything to any of you guys on Friday? Like where he’d be going or doing this weekend?” 

Leorio and Kurapika were quiet for a few seconds, deep in thought. Leorio was the first to speak up, “Do you know if he’s at the gym or if he’s practicing martial arts again?” 

“Oh-yeah that actually might be a good place to start!” Leorio stated enthused that they found their first lead.

Killua nodded his head ‘yes’, “Yeah, we should start there.Leorio would you mind if we borrow your car to get there?” 

Leorio chuckled, “You don’t have to ask, that’s the main reason i brought it today, but on the ride over there keep your eyes peeled to see if you see him walking or jogging around the city.”  In response Killua and Kurapika nodded their heads, ‘yes’.

_________________________________________________________________

Gon woke up feeling coldness encasing his ankle, and shuffling creaking floorboards above him. His once bright doe like eyes were now becoming dull as they lulled to look around him, analyzing his surroundings,  _ ah. So, i’m back in the basement… _ His tired eyes slid to look at his ankle,  _ and now i’m the one chained...oh. Where’d  _ _ she _ _ go...actually i don’t want to know… _ His head leaned back to rest against the cold stone wall, as he slowly slid his eyes closed.  

Hisoka walked out the bathroom with soley a towel wrapped around his waist,Golden orbs looked at the clock on the wall, _hm~ already 7:45,_ _a day in confinement should do him some good~ and once he gets out, a can start ‘house breaking’ with him~_ The magician smirked in amusement at the many ideas he had. He made his way upstairs to his room to change and get ready some last minute homework completed. 

The elder male worked for a few hours until it was 11 at night and satisfied with the work he completed,  _ I think before I come home from school tomorrow, I should pick up some toys for my little pet, just so he doesn’t get…’bored’~  _ He thought to himself as he situated himself under the covers. He sighed, due to his ‘creativity’ his head became flooded with many images of what he’d want to do to the younger,  _ mmm~ Gon, his eyes and his innocence~  _ His hands ghosted over his abs, lightly raking his nails over his hip bones until he reached his shorts waistband. “ _ Ah~”  _ He moaned out loud, with his neck arching,  _ Well~ looks like I have to punish him tomorrow~, he has to learn that it’s not acceptable to interfere with my sleep time when I have things to do the next day~  _  He smirked as his hands finally grabbed his erection,  _ mm~ looks like this is gonna be a long night~  _

_Hope your ready for tomorrow, my little Gon~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all once again!! and hope you look forward to the next one!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
